Lesovikk
Lesovikk is the guilt-ridden Toa Cordak of Air who was the former leader of this first Toa Team. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend In the year 98,720 B.G.C. Lesovikk found a statuette of a Toa while fetching Liquid Protodermis to water the Flora in the garden around the Great Vuata Maca Tree. The next morning, Nikila came looking for the artwork she had previously dropped in the river and discovered Lesovikk living in the garden that she and her companions, Sarda and Idris, believed to be abandoned. Nikila convinced her newfound friend Lesovikk to join her on a tour of the local village, but the group stopped along the way to watch an attempt by Lakous to surf the Hura-Mafa on a board that Nikila had handcrafted just for this occasion. The jubilant scene was interrupted when two guards, Dekar and Nix, arrested the back-talking Le-Matoran for ''"unlawful assembly". While Lesovikk was attempting to avoid being incarcerated, he encountered Tyru and the Matoran of Stone bequeathed a curved sword, forged for him by a Fe-Matoran, to Lesovikk because it did not fit him. Shortly thereafter the law caught up to Lesovikk and he was detained. When Nikila came to bail the Matoran of Air out the following day, they were informed that Nix had just spotted ships full of Zyglak on the horizon. Lesovikk became frightened and abandoned his post, only to be retrieved from the forest by Toa Jovan just before a pair of Kravah could get him. The Toa informed the startled Matoran that he had helped to drive the Zyglak away from the island alongside two Toa of the First. The next day, Turaga of the First Fremya called together the Matoran of Vuata Maca to announce his decision to create six new Toa to defend the island from the multiple hostile forces that sought to destroy their way of life. Lesovikk was chosen alongside the Po-Matoran swordsman Tyru, the Fe-Matoran engineer Orzink, the famed Ga-Matoran surfer Lakous, the Ba-Matoran guardsman Nix, and the Hi-Matoran carver Nikila. Shortly around the time that the Toa Mata were awakened, the six new heroes were trained by Dezil, Toa of Sonics, and Pyril, Toa of Fire and the eight became the First Toa Team, a group known as the Toa Cordak. They protected their home island from external threats, as well as assisting the Matoran in their day to day tasks. Nikila displayed a prowess in strategies and tactics, and was made tactical leader of team, under Lesovikk's overall command. She and Lesovikk grew to be close friends over the course of their hardships. One day, more than six-thousand years later, while patrolling the Isle of Zera Nui, south of their homeland, the Toa Cordak were ambushed by a band of Zyglak in the dense overgrowth. Lesovikk failed to react in time, and the Zyglak disintegrated Nikila and the rest of their team. Since that time Lesovikk has felt that he is no longer worthy of being called a Toa. When he returned to his village, he found out that Fremya had gone mad and had sent the entire Matoran population to Karzahni, including his friends Sarda and Idris. He then spent tens of thousands of years wandering the universe, looking for his friends and trying to redeem himself. ''Withering Soul In the Legend of Lesovikk Alternate Universe, Lesovikk was able to defeat the Zyglak and prevent his team from being massacred. But months later, he, Nix, Nikila, and Dezil were ambushed by a mysterious titan. Lesovikk fought bravely, but Nikila and Dezil were killed. Toa Nix was horribly injured, yet he was shielded from further injury by the body of Toa Dezil beneath the underbrush. Later, when Lesovikk performed the Ritual of Conservation, Nix's mask and body were absent because Lesovikk was unable to find them. The loss of Nikila has caused Nix to foster a deep hatred for Lesovikk because he was the one who lead them to fight the Zyglak in the dense vegetation. This fueled most of Nix's feelings against Lesovikk once the Turaga of Gravity settled on the main reality's Isle of Zelix Nui. Quest To Stop A Legend Lesovikk fought a wounded Rock Lion in an attempt to put it out of its' misery, though it defeated him in a lengthy battle. Hiatus On his journeys, Lesovikk fought the Rahi Nui, freed an island from a group of Visorak, and explored unknown lands in the south. His wanderings once took him as far north as Karzahni, but he failed to get past the Manas protecting it and find his friends before they were sent to the Southern Continent. Later on, Toa Krakua sought out Lesovikk and told him that Karzahni was going to Mahri Nui. He also informed the Toa of Air that, in the event of Karzahni's defeat, someone would take the tyrant away. The Legend Returns Dreams of Destruction Lesovikk then traveled to Mahri Nui, and was mutated by the waters. While searching the area, he spotted Sarda in the midst of a school of Takea, and rescued the Matoran. After landing on the ocean floor, the two were attacked by Karzahni, who sought to sharpen his skills by battling a Toa. At first, Lesovikk was unable to resist him because of his own self-doubt, but Sarda's encouraging words rekindled his long lost courage and gave him the strength to break free of Karzahni's Flaming Chains. Lesovikk broke off the battle when Sarda was endangered by Karzahni. He swore that he would not just stop Karzahni, but completely end his threat by destroying him. He and Sarda later stumbled upon a mutated Idris and took her along. Lesovikk witnessed Karzahni's defeat at the hands of Teridax in his Maxilos shell, but knew from his past experiences that a wounded enemy did not necessarily mean an easy battle. He and the Matoran followed Karzahni until he took refuge in a sea cave. From there, Lesovikk proposed to construct a trap for Karzahni made from weapons in the Barraki's weapon caches. Unbeknownst to Lesovikk, Karzahni had activated his Kanohi Olisi, putting Lesovikk into a vision of the day his teammates died. However, this time they were confronted by a sentient acid cloud. Rather than having his teammates killed by it, Lesovikk summoned a cyclone and destroyed it. During this, Lesovikk was thinking that what was happening was not what was meant to, but was so overjoyed that he dismissed those thoughts and was entrapped in the vision. He went through another lifetime while trapped within, even learning that had his teammates not perished they would have helped save a fortress of Toa from being destroyed by Frostelus, and met future Toa Mangai Lhikan, whom Lesovikk would have considered recruiting to the team. Fortunately, Lesovikk managed to emerge from the vision after the false-Nikila mentioned the Zyglak, triggering his real memory of his team being killed by Zyglak. He then saved the Matoran, who were being chased by the tyrant, causing Karzahni to spring the trap Sarda and Idris had rigged before. After he repaired a water-breathing device he had found, Sarda told Idris to take it. Lesovikk agreed to let Sarda come with him, and both swam away into the ocean. Destiny War Lesovikk and Sarda began hunting down escapees from [[The Pit|"The Pit"]], and eventually met up with Hydraxon, ultimately joining him in the recapture effort. When Hydraxon received a message from Helryx to draft prisoners into the Order of Mata Nui's army, Lesovikk was informed of the organization's existence. Later on, he helped with the Order's war efforts. When Teridax was killed and the Matoran Universe left endangered, Lesovikk evacuated the Great Spirit Robot for Spherus Magna. Once there, a wave of energy unleashed by the Kanohi Ignika cured his mutations and made him amphibious. Spherus Magna Lesovikk later discovered that Karzahni had been let loose, and confronted Toa Nuva Kopaka and Pohatu about it. Not satisfied with Kopaka's offer to organize a search party in the morning, Lesovikk immediately set out to find the tyrant. He was later spotted heading north, without his Air Sword, by Gali and Tahu, who were returning from an unsuccessful mission to find a site for New Atero. Going after him, Pohatu and Kopaka discovered Karzahni's body with Lesovikk's Air Sword discarded nearby, and came to suspect that he might have killed the Maker, a violation of the Toa Code. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Lesovikk became the top enemy of the Toa Empire. He completely disagreed with Tuyet's rule over their world, so he struck out against her by stealing artifacts that she wanted. Toa Takanuva met Lesovikk when he attacked the caravan of Jaller, Bomonga, Kualus, and Takanuva to steal the Kanohi Vahi. Lesovikk used a cyclone to destroy Pewku's cart and knock Jaller unconscious, and another to blow away Kualus and Bomonga. Lesovikk then accompanied Takanuva back into Metru Nui, where they ventured to the Throne of Stone and Pohatu. The two then revealed to Takanuva the entire resistance group and planned to lead one final strike against Tuyet and the Toa Empire. In the battle outside the Coliseum, Lesovikk was struck by an Ice dagger, but managed to blow Kopaka off his post on top of the Coliseum, killing the Toa of Ice. He then told Takanuva to journey into the Coliseum while the rebels made a final attempt at defeating Tuyet's army. Late Dawns In The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe, Lesovikk lived in Kiriva Maha, under the tyrannical rule of that universe's ''Gikk Maha wielder. He was part of the Kirivan Resistance attempting to overthrow Celestia and restore peace and order to their world. ''Conquer and Enslave Abilities & Traits Due to his hesitation, which led to his team's death, Lesovikk blames himself for causing their deaths, and considers himself unworthy to be a Toa. His self-perceived failure to live up to the standards of the Toa exempts him from the Toa Code, and he is willing to kill his opponents. As a Toa of Air, Lesovikk can create, control, and absorb Air. This allows him to create windstorms, cyclones, and manipulate air pressure. After entering ''"The Pit", he became a water-breather. He was later granted the ability to breathe air again by Mata Nui's use of the Ignika, and has thus become amphibious. Mask & Tools Lesovikk carries an Air Sword, which can focus his elemental powers. He wears a Kanohi Faxon, which allows him to copy the powers of Rahi that share his environment. He sometimes rides a Sea Sled with a Cordak Blaster attached to it. After Hydraxon drained "The Pit", Lesovikk acquired an apparatus to breathe in the new environment. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Quest To Become A Legend'' *''Withering Soul'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Conquer and Enslave'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Quest To Stop A Legend'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''The Legend Returns'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Faxon Wearers Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Makar Category:Cap'n K Category:ChocoLvr13